Digital video can be used, for example, for remote business meetings via video conferencing, high definition video entertainment, video advertisements, or sharing of user-generated videos. Due to the large amount of data involved in video data, high-performance compression may be advantageous for transmission and storage. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide high-resolution video transmitted over communications channels having limited bandwidth, such as video coding using dual deblocking filter thresholds.